


What in the HELL?

by theGayboy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anorexia, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Dysphoria, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGayboy/pseuds/theGayboy
Summary: All I wanted was to have a normal week and spend my birthday with my TV on and an energy drink in my right. That was all I truly asked for, yet I ended up in a completely different place.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 2





	What in the HELL?

I was on my way home from work when I stopped at a bookstore I had been meaning to check out for a long time. Ever since I had moved here actually. It was a store that had old comics and second hand books as well as new ones.

The bell jingled as I opened the door and I was blinded the moment it swung closed behind me. Blinking a few times my vision adjusted to the dimmer light in compared to the bright sun outside. The interior of the shop was filled with rows of shelves jammed packed with books and comics both new and second hand. The walls of the shop were partly covered with paneling with the rest being yellowed plaster making it feel like I stepped into one of those old Victorian houses from the 17th century.

I wandered down one of the rows, my eyes scanning the spines of the books for a good read. Occasionally pulling one off to read the back while pondering if I wanted to buy it or not. Sighing, I wandered the shop for a few minutes slowly gathering a small pile of reading material when I noticed a glass cabinet filled with pieces of jewellery.

I was looking at a necklace with a panther, its fur etched out in in black as it bayed at the sky. Now that is pretty, I thought. And I had always had a thing for cats. It would be nice to wear something that my grandmother had always told me was my spirit animal. I hadn't really put much thought in that at the time but after she died I had taken to being drawn to anything with cats or panthers on it. And this one had hooked me at first glance.

"Looking for something in particular?" A voice suddenly asked making me jump violently. I managed not to scream and suppressed it by swearing under my breath before closing my eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. I glanced over at the person who had startled me.

It was a girl about my age, her skin was much darker then my naturally pale skin. Almost a bronze color with coal black hair that fell almost to her waist while mine was a chocolate brown that was dyed pink and blue, belying my part pale face status, was an undercut with soft curls adorning the top of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She said softly with a slight wince on her face. "My mom says I need to wear a bell some times," She replied with a smile.

"My mom, too," I laughed then glanced back at the glass cabinet. Well more specifically at the panther pendant. "How much for the necklaces?" I asked not wanting to show too much interest in them so as to get a fair price instead of an upped price because she knew I wanted to buy one.

"Depends, anywhere from fifty for the real silver pendants to ten bucks for the other pieces," she replied as she moved behind the counter and unlocked the back of the cabinet. "Lucky for you my mom hasn't switched yet to the newer prices for the silver. So everything is about fifty bucks cheaper than what they will be next week," she added cheerfully as she pulled out the velvet tray the panther necklace lay on.

I checked the little sticker on the chain of all the necklaces. I frowned slightly as I read them. ALL the other necklaces on the tray were under thirty dollars, except for the panther one. It was fifty.

Just my luck, I thought with a sigh as I picked up the panther one.

"I'll take this one," I said as held the pendant in my hand and straightened.

She smiled brightly and helpfully picked up the books I had set down.

"These too?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded and she quickly led me back to the front of the store where the till was and rang me through.

"Happy birthday," I muttered to myself as I pulled the tag off the necklace and clipped it on.

"It's your birthday?" The teen asked as she put the books in a bag before running my debit card through. I looked up sharply not realizing I had spoken loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah," I nodded looking a little embarrassed.

"Hold on a sec," she said as she turned around and rummaged through the draw behind her. "These are a specialty of mine, 'Make a Wish Sparklers'," she said happily as she held up a pack of six. "They work pretty well and I mixed them with a powder to attract luck. My aunt used one and she found her husband the next day," she explained as she stuck them in the bag with my books.

I laughed softly and arched a brow before shaking my head. "Sure, why not. One can always use a little more luck in life, right?" I remarked as I entered my pin and waited for my receipts.

"Of course," She nodded with a grin as she handed me my bag and receipt. "I'm Chris by the way."

"Malikye, but most call me 'Malik' easier to say," I joked as I pocketed the slip and pushed my hair from my face.

"Well I hope you stop by again. And we should have more Twilight in the manga soon," she stated as I turned to leave, making me grimace.

It was too much to hope she hadn't seen my choice in books.

"Thanks," I called as I exited the store and headed to my car. "Great, she probably thinks I'm like all the other crazy fan boys out there that gush about Edward and Jacob or the other vampire and shifters in the book," I grumbled to myself as I started my car and backed out of the parking lot before heading home for a nice home cooked meal.

Even though I would spending my birthday alone I knew I would be having dinner and all the birthday stuff the next time I went to visit my mom or dad. So I wasn't missing out by not actually getting to spend the actual day with them.

Later after a meal of lasagna and garlic toast I watched New Moon, laughing at the some of the oh so cheesy parts before getting up and pulling out the slice of cake I had bought myself on the way home. I pulled the plastic top off and found the sparklers that Chris had given me.

"Why not?" I said as I opened the package only to have the powder Chris had put in the package to attract luck poof up like a dust cloud. When it settled I was covered in it along with everything around me, then I started sneezing.

After sneezing seven times and coughing leaving my a bit lightheaded, I found a lighter and lit one of the sparklers then stuck it in my cake. I waited until the sparkler was midway before making my wish.

"I wish I could go some where to start anew and just be who I want to be..." I murmured closing my eyes as the sparkler burned down and fizzled out. I pulled the burnt stick out and ate my cake thinking how pathetic I was to make that wish when I could have made one to be rich or something like that. But no all I wanted at this very moment was some one to be with, to love and cuddle with in front of the TV or go to a move with.

Sighing, I glanced at the clock and saw how late it was I cleaned up and headed to bed. Little did I know my wish wasn't all that impossible, as it seemed at the time…

Ccc

I jerked awake and look around in confusion for a moment before I realized it had been the shrill beeping of the alarm what woken me. Blinking the sleep away I pushed my hair out of my face only to find it felt odd. Frowning, I fingered my hair and to my shock and surprise it was longer, thicker and not the same color...

My gaze moved from my hair color to my hand itself and saw that my skin was a bit darker than it had been before I had went to sleep.

What the hell?

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around. The room I was in looked like my bedroom but…not. The room itself was same, but the color was different, and all my photos where replaced with different ones of people I had never met…

Suddenly, without warning, there was loud knock on my door and the door burst open to reveal a good looking guy, who appeared to be in his mid twenties.

"Good, you're up," he smirked as he carried in a plate of food and glass of orange juice. He set the plate of food at the computer desk and held out the juice to me. I eyed him warily.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked confused as I hesitantly took the glass. The guy frowned slightly then laughed.

"Good one, Malik. Like you could forget me, your step brother," the guy scoffed as he glanced at the clock. "Mom, told me to tell you that she had to go to work early and that she won't be home until late. So you can pick up her car from her work before school," he stated.

"Step brother? What the hell are you going on about? I don't have a Step brother and I've already graduated. I'm 19 years old," I cut him off getting irritated. "I don't know who the hell you are but I would like for you to get the hell out of my house."

The guy arched a brow and laughed again. "Good one, Isa. Are you practicing for a drama again? Cuz I have to say you almost had me convinced," he chuckled then nodded to the plate at my desk. "Eat up, Sis. Mom would have my head if you didn't eat today. By the way, you gotta stop only eating once a day. It's not healthy," He added giving me a concerned look before leaving the room.

I stared after him in surprise, how could he know I only eat once a day? I was pretty certain I had never met the guy before…a lucky guess? Maybe…did he call me sis?!?

A loud growl came from my stomach from the smell wafting from the food on my desk. I got to my feet, set the glass on the table beside the food and took a closer look at the pictures on the wall. It was all my art, but all the photos were of someone that looked a bit like me, but much different.

My face was the same, as was my overall body shape, just curvier. Like I had a girls body and gained the weight I had lost in the past year or so. I blinked in surprise and touched my stomach to find it soft with a bump. Shocked, I patted the rest of me. My eyes growing bigger as I felt the difference. 

'I have boobs?!'

'Oh my god…' I frowned and began laughing hysterically. It was like a nightmare come true. I paused at that thought, 'A nightmare…'

Okay this was some weird nightmare so the best I could do was go along with it and hope I don't wake up in a hospital. I opened the door out into the hallway and padded slowly out. As I did I saw there were two other rooms there. One was marked with, "Sam's room" carved into a little wood plank with another sign below it saying, "Stay out."

'Sam…'

So that's what his name is. I continued on and assumed the next one was my "mom's". I quickly moved on to the bathroom before I could contemplate it. After having a quick shower at which I reluctantly touched and looked at my new appearance both in the shower and in the mirror. I dried off, wrapped a towel around my body and padded back to my room. I looked closer at the pictures on my wall and was glad they had captions under them. Apparently I was avid at remembering where every little picture was from, good thing since I didn't have a clue anymore.

One read, "Trip with Mom to Canada." Showing the new me with a woman who looked nothing like me. Others read, "Camping trip with the boys… horrible weather." And showed me surrounded by three boys all grinning at the camera wrapped in blankets soaking wet.

Smirking, I tried to memorize most of the faces as I dried and dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and navy blue t-shirt. The promptly scarfed down the food that Sam had left on my desk.

Hmm, I frowned and wondered if I had a boyfriend in this dream. As I did I began to feel like I had forgotten something. I glanced at the clock.

8:20

Shit! I had to get to school and I still needed to get the car from "Mom's" work. I quickly gathered everything my gut told me I needed and ran down the stairs skidding to a halt in the kitchen I found a note with keys by it.

Have fun at school.

Love, Mom.

1276 Maple Street

I scooped up the keys and picked a pair of sneakers to wear. I hightailed it out side and started to look at street signs. This was going to be interesting… I really should have googled this place… not that I knew the name of the town any way.

I headed toward the middle of town hoping I would come across Maple Street. I was several blocks down Eagle Crescent when a car beeped at me and slowed down. As it slowed I noticed there was three teens inside, all guys and the one in the driver's seat rolled down the window.

"Need a lift?" He asked with a cheerful grin and it was then that I realized this was Jacob and the other two were Quil and Embry. The guys I had gone camping with in the picture.

Seeing them triggered a memory, they looked really familiar - not like I had seen them in a picture but like I had watched something with them in it like a movie or manga.

I frowned as I tried to figure it out. "Er… yeah, sure. I need to get my mom's car," I said as I adjusted the strap of my backpack.

"Well hop in. We'll give you a ride there," Jacob offered. I hesitated a split second before getting in the back with Embry, who smiled at me and asked if he could get me to read over his English paper for him. I arched a brow at this but said, sure why not, but then told him I'd do it at lunch.

"So where to, Malik?" Jacob asked from the front.

"1276 Maple Street," I replied as I was careful to watch where we drove so that I would be able to find my way back "home." It only took a few minutes to get to a little coffee shop marked with a sign that said, 'Enchanted'.

It looked like a coffee shop, and bookstore mixed together. I smiled at the sight; this was my kind of place. There was only one car in front and it was a blue Sunfire.

"Hey, there's your mom's car," Jacob said brightly making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied automatically as I opened the door making Quil and Embry chuckle. "See you guys later," I added as I walked over to the car, unlocked the door and climbed in.

I tossed my backpack into the passengers seat and buckled up before starting the car. It purred to life as I adjusted the mirrors and the seat before backing out of the parking stall. I saw Jacob's Rabbit was only a block ahead of me so I quickly followed, praying they were heading to school as well.

The way was rather simple and I realized this place was very small and I was beginning to get slightly offended my "mom" had to write the address down to her work. Was I really that absent minded in this dream?

I quickly parked in the parking lot to the school that read, La Push High school. My jaw dropped in shock.

'La Push?'

'Wait a minute…'

'Sam. Jacob. Embry. Quil…'

'OH MY GOD!'

'I was having a fricking Twilight dream?! I looked around in horror as I realized why all this seemed a bit familiar. I was dreaming about a book! And not just any book, one I hated and liked at the same time… I need to wake up! I really need to wake up!' Panicking, I quickly pinched myself.

Pain than nothing.

I pinched myself harder more pain but I didn't wake up.

'Oh god! This wasn't a dream… I was stuck. Shit! No! I liked my life in the real world thank you very much I may have been fat and alone but I was okay with it. I would have made it work I didn't need to be sucked into some fictional world.'

'How could this of happened? I ate some cake and went to bed like normal… No wait!'

"Hold on a sec," I muttered as I turned around and rummaged through my bag behind my seat. I remembered that I went to the store and had met a girl named Chris "These are a specialty of mine, 'Make a Wish Sparklers'," she said happily as she held up a pack of four. "They work pretty well and I mixed them with a powder to attract luck. My aunt used one and she found her husband the next day," she explained as she stuck them in the bag with my books.

'The sparklers! I wished I could go some where to be myself and start anew?!'

'IT CAME TRUE?!'

I stared in shock out my windshield, stunned. 'I was here… I was really here…'

Knocking on the driver's side window made me jump violently and curse under my breath. It was Jacob and he was looking at me in concern.

"Malik, are you okay?" He asked, his voice a little muffled. It was drizzling out and his long hair was getting wet. Wait, long hair. That means he hadn't changed yet. He hadn't wolfed out yet but he was huge - over six feet. I quickly turned the car off and got out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied a little nervously as I realized I was only an inch shorter. 'When the hell did I get that tall?' I wondered idly as I quickly retrieved my backpack and slung it over my shoulder trying to calm down.

"You sure? You're really pale. Is everything alright?" he asked as his concern grew. He placed a hand on my forehead and I tensed as I felt a shudder spread through me at his cold touch. I smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine," I snapped then added silently to myself, "Just freaking out cuz you're a fictional character and I'm talking to you..."

Hurt flickered in his eyes at my tone and I sighed and closed my eyes briefly, "Look, Jacob, I'm just a little stressed right now. Don't pay any attention to it, okay?" I stated before heading to the school doors.

Great, now I was worried about hurting a fictional person's feelings.

He quickly caught up with me as I entered the school. I rifled through my backpack and found each of my books were marked on the spines with period 1,2 and 4. But no 3, or 5 and the 1 had a slash across it with the words, "all done" and a smiley face. 'Hmmm, does that mean I have spares? I hoped so as I headed to the library.'

"Hey, Malik?" Jacob called from behind me. He must have stopped when he noticed I was heading to the library.

"Yeah?"

"You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," I said absently as I pulled out my period 2 books and glanced back. He smiled and his whole face brightened like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

Stunned, I just stared back at him. Bella had definitely got that part right I thought, a little overwhelmed, but he didn't seem to notice my stare.

"See you later, Malik," he waved and disappeared down a hall.

"Later," I mumbled as I went back to my books. I entered the library, found a table in the corner and started to read. It was English. Lucky for me it was book I had already read and just needed a refresher before I answered all the questions I needed for my next class. It was twenty after nine when I put that book away and pulled out my period four books. Only to find it was drama and consisted of a thick script with, "Memorize voice number five of Bang Bang You're Dead" in brackets on the front page.

Thumbing through it I found it was highlighted for my lines. I chuckled at the irony of it. This was exactly like my last year of high school. Apparently I was as much a procrastinator here as I was when I was younger.

'Fabulous.'

Note the sarcasm?

I quickly reread the script to refresh my memory and I was halfway done when the bell rang signalling the end of period one. I gathered my books and headed out of the library where I was ambushed by Embry, who dragged me off to English talking a mile a minute about his paper before suddenly disappearing after shoving a paper into my hands.

Blinking in surprise, I found a seat in my English class and was greeted by a few people I didn't have pictures of. I nodded and smiled politely back unsure what to do. As I listened to the teacher drone on I took notes and doodled.

I drew a wolf howling at the moon. I saw similar stuff around other pages of notes along with cats and faces.

The hour was rather boring because we were to do the questions I had finished earlier in the library. So I spent the rest of period memorizing my part for drama. Soon the period was up, bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. I noticed there were only a few people there as I looked at the menu while I went through my backpack hoping to come across some money. As I fished for money I found a cell phone.

Blinking in surprise as I check for messages and found one from Sam.

Hey, sis you forgot your wallet. I dropped it off at the front office for you.

"Well aren't you a nice step brother, " I mumbled with a small smile as I walked back out of the cafeteria and headed for the front office. I was getting a bit uncomfortable with the whole getting called a she or sis along with this body. I miss my pens! I was pulling my hair to the side off my neck when I spotted Jacob sitting nervously in one of the chairs by a door marked, "vice principal."

I quirked a brow when he spotted me and I crossed my arms as I looked at him. "What did you do now?" I asked in amusement as I settled into a stance with one foot forward.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jacob objected as he tried to look innocent. I scoffed.

"Jacob, I should really tell ya, you have a shitty poker face," I informed him. "So why don't you tell me the truth. It's so much easier that way."

"Well, uh…" he began. "Some guys were talking about how they would like to... um, like to…" he trailed off suggestively, blushing a little.

"They were talking about how they would like to nail some girl?" I finished for him with a chuckle. He nodded hesitantly.

"And other stuff. I told them to shut up. Cuz I know the girl they were talking about but they wouldn't so I shut their mouths for them," he remarked darkly as he glared at the floor like he was envisioning the guys, and wanted nothing more than to beat them to pulp.

"You got into a fight defending some girl?" I asked in surprise my eyes wide.

"She wasn't some girl!" He objected angrily. "You didn't hear what they were saying about her."

"I imagine it was crude and rather rude, Jacob. But they don't seem to be here, and in trouble like you are," I remarked waving to the empty chairs beside him.

"No, they're in the nurses office," he muttered back darkly glaring up at me and that moment I saw his eyes shifted just the slightest from his usual brown to a pale yellow amber.

Surprised, I let my hands drop to my sides and just a quickly they shifted back as he looked at me in concern. He's close to phasing for the first time…

'I need to tell Sam as soon as possible.'

"Are you okay, Malik? You're paler than normal again," He noted looking worried. Just then the school secretary walked back to her desk and spotted me.

"Oh, Malikye stepanick Uley your brother dropped this off for you," The lady smiled brightly as she held up a dark purple and blue wallet. I smiled as I took it.

"Thank you so much," I pocketed it before turning back to Jacob, who was still watching me. "I haven't eaten anything yet, so I just need to get some lunch. That is why I need this," I patted where I had stuck my wallet.

He frowned at me not quite believing me. "Okay…"

"Listen, once you're done here meet me in the cafeteria," I told him as I riffled through my pack again and found my cell. He nodded.

"Sure, sure. Just like every other day," he chuckled as he leaned back and crossed his arms to wait his turn. I gave him a quick smile and left the office opening it to my instant messaging and I began to text Sam that Jacob was really close to phasing when I realized something.

'What if I wasn't supposed to know?' I froze mid button punch as I thought.

'Damn it, this would be so much easier if I had some memory of my past with Sam and the others in this damn world! I really need to talk to my 'step brother" more than a few minutes to figure out if I knew his big furry secret.'

I thought about Jacob for moment. Well, if his size and length of his hair is any indication. I should be either at the beginning of the second book, or somewhere in the middle. The klutzy Bella should be either almost starting her downward spiral into depression, or in the middle of coming out of it. I thought in disgust. The human Bella was just annoying to me and wimpy. I always did like her better in book four when she became a vampire.

I shook my head in annoyance, I needed to do some digging so I headed to the phone booth by the bathroom and looked through the phone book for the number to the Hospital. A quick phone call to hospital to see if Carlisle was still working there would answer a lot of questions.

The phone rang of a long time but finally some one answer, "St. John's Memorial, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, there wouldn't happen to be a Dr. Carlisle Cullen working there would there?" I asked politely as I looked around to make sure no one overheard me.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen left us five months ago," the person informed me.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me," I replied then hung up. So Bella was just coming out of her depression thanks to Jacob and they were probably almost finished their bikes.

Jacob probably had a few weeks before he phased, a month at most. He developed his fever at that disaster of double date to the movies, with that clingy Mike Newton. I must have been standing there for a long time because my stomach growled at me demanding food. I glanced at the clock.

11:50am

I quickly headed back to the cafeteria, got some food, paid then found a table to sit at and ate while reading Embry's paper. That's how Quil found me. He looked concerned as he sat down and kept looking behind him.

"What?" I asked confused as looked away from the paper to look at him.

"Embry went home sick," Quil replied looking worried.

"He did? He seemed fine earlier," I remarked with a slight frown as I put my fork down.

"He passed out in gym class," Quil answered. "His mom came and picked him up he was burning up. The nurse said he had a temp of 108," he added looking worried. I blinked in surprise.

"108?"

He nodded. 'Shit, that's right Embry changed before Jacob.'

"It's probably just the flu, Quil. I wouldn't worry about it. Embry'll kick it in no time," I assured him as I started to eat again. Just then Jacob turned up with his tray heaped with food.

I arched a brow at him. "What?" he asked with irritation as he picked up his fork.

"Nothin' just wondering if Billy feeds you at home, that's all," I remarked in amusement as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

Lunch went by quickly and I had to run to get to my drama class.

"See ya later, guys!" I called back as I shoved all my stuff into my pack and booked it towards the cafeteria doors.

"Later, Malik!"

I waved back as I dodged and weaved my way through the crowds to my next class and arrived just in time, thus began rehearsals.

By the time fifth period came about I was glad to be able to head home but felt kind of chipper. I had missed this, the learning and joking that happened. I glanced around as I made my way to my car and spotted a lone male figure leaning against my car.

He wore no shirt just a pair of patched jeans. He turned when he heard me approach.

It was Sam.

I arched a brow at him as I fished my keys out and was about to ask how Embry was but was stopped when Sam felt my forehead with his hand. His hand was almost the same temperature as mine and I flinched away from him.

"Sam, what the hell?" I began annoyed.

"You have the Fever, Malik," He looked at me with a pain expression on his face. I frowned at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? I feel fine, better than fine," I growled back as I tried to get around him to get into the car. Suddenly the world grew fuzzy and I stumbled as wave of dizziness washed over me, nearly making me fall to the ground. But Sam caught me before I could hit the ground.

Sam scooped me up and laid me down in the back seat.


End file.
